


The Storybook Code

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: areyougame, Drabble, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelo, a lady-in-waiting, makes a confession to her queen using a time honored code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storybook Code

**Author's Note:**

> For the areyougameprompt: Final Fantasy XII, Ashe/Penelo: servitude - "As you wish"

"Lady-in-waiting, fetch me my fountain pen."

A quill and inkpot sit next to her.

"As you wish."

 

"Lady-in-waiting, straighten my raiment."

The queen's royal garment is impeccable as usual.

"As you wish."

 

"Lady-in-waiting, pour my tea."

The cup is still mostly full from the tea poured not five minutes ago, but a protest will surely drain it.

Penelo should be vexed. She entered the Queen's court in an advisory position after all, not to deal in daily minutiae. But each trivial request is a game, a vision of Ashe's lips curling upward, a chance to indirectly confess.

"As you wish."


End file.
